Prophecies
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Here are the three main prophecies from my future main series, "Legend of the Spirit Rider". Try and decipher them. Come on, I dare you. You might need to read my first story, "Mystery at Morbid Manor" to get a slight understanding of them, but it won't help much. Put your guess/opinion into your reviews. Merry Christmas, everyone!
1. The First Prophecy

**Anyway, here is the full prophecy that I have promised. It's not much, but try and decipher it.**

* * *

><p><em>Fire will fall, ash shall rise, <em>

_Should the Suns of the dawn be wise._

_Sword in two, rock in death,_

_Light comes at thy last breath._

_Darkness reigns, worlds be black,_

_Awaits the dawn of the white lack._

_Death lose might, then is here,_

_The Four shall be once they were._

_White and Black, Night and Day,_

_Nether and Ever fight to slay._

_Hope in Light, fear in Dark, _

_The Battle shall leave the blazing mark._

_He has come to make things new._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that's it. I know it's not much, but hey, prophecies aren't supposed to be long. I wonder if I'll add more to this.<strong>

**Okay, I'll probably add a couple more prophecies to this, but for now, try and tell me your thoughts on what it means. You know, try to decode the hidden message.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. The Second Prophecy

**Ok, the reason I updated so****_ quickly _****was that I found another notebook of mine that contained another prophecy that I had written months ago. I also forgot to label my first prophecy, so I will edit that as well. **

**This one is older (in reality), so it has a different sentence structure. Also, it DOESN'T RHYME in some parts! Last time I checked, prophecies don't have to rhyme! They just have to come true.**

**This one will be the main focus in my first story. It's also clearer and more literal than my first one, so it's probably easier to decode.**

* * *

><p><span><em>The Prophecy Foretold<em>

_The elements are the Keepers,_

_And Time is their teacher._

_The Symbols represents their Nature,_

_And their power is their place._

_They protect Man from doom,_

_By the Eye, they are unseen._

_But their power and their positions,_

_Mortals had admirably seen._

_Darkness clouds the Four,_

_Fire rebels against shadows,_

_The Sun will fall, flames will die,_

_The leader will perish by the sword._

_Only by Death can the Law be passed._

_And by Life, darkness will be vanquished._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. I also have the Ultimate Law written out in my notebook, but I'm not going to reveal it here. It's part of the main series and will have to be revealed to you readers in due time. But for now, try and decipher it. It's easier, but not too easy...I hope.<strong>

**Also, I will update on this little prophecy section until I typed out every prophecy. Considering that I probably only wrote 3 or 4, there's not much to type. Now, I'll return to my notebooks and will probably find another one and type it out tomorrow. _If _I find another one.**

**Till next time, this is CtA signing off! Happy solving!**

**"Some things are not what they appear to be..."**


	3. The Third Prophecy

**This is probably the last one...unless I find another prophecy in another notebook. Nah, I'm sure this is the last one. Okay, it's the oldest and the most enigmatic of the three. Hard to decipher, but you'll probably solve it.**

**Prophecies don't have to rhyme. Period.**

* * *

><p><em>When shadows cover the sun,<em>

_And the moon turns to blood,_

_The Four shall mourn,_

_The One of fire is slain._

_The steel rests in his heart,_

_He shall be without flight,_

_The power will fall apart,_

_and darkness shall be the universe._

_But at the new dawn,_

_the eternal Symbol will rise,_

_His fire will be no longer burn,_

_but be the Light who shines._

_The blade be cut in two,_

_Death shall become Life,_

_Reborn in a cloak of jewels,_

_The White will then be born._

_And up from the grasp of Death comes the everlasting Savior who will be King._

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone notices, the three prophecies all foretell the same event. And this is the end of the Three Prophecies that I had written out in my notebooks. *sigh* If you can figure it out, put your guess in your reviews.<strong>

**If you're mad at me for putting these prophecies up, here's my excuse: I want my readers to know a little bit of what's coming up ahead. My main series is more darker and more powerful than my MAMM story, and that's saying something. Times have changed; nothing will ever be the same again. Also, consider this a Christmas present from me to you guys. :D**

**My Spirit Rider series has been circling in my head for a few years now, since 2010. And the origin of the story is actually a science experiment I did once where I had to draw a creature that can walk on land, swim in water, and fly in the sky. Don't ask me why. Anyway, it has taken me 4 or 5 years to edit, change, redo, transform the story to where it is today. And soon, I will put this old idea out into the world for all to see. So yeah, this story is not something I came up with overnight; the Spirit Rider series has been planned and circling in my head for YEARS! It's actually the main reason of why I'm on Fanfiction! :)**

**Expect the prologue of the first book to come out sometime in January or early February 2015. I still have stuff to do over Christmas and the New Year.**

**Also, in case you wanted to know, the creature was a cat/dog/eagle/insect/beaver/snail/dragon/frilled-necked lizard mix. I was younger when I made this, so cut me some slack! The name was even worse than the creature itself: Cagleisdrogaiverzard. Yeah, I still remember it after all these years.**


End file.
